<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>part 1 - in the hospital by toastedplumm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636985">part 1 - in the hospital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedplumm/pseuds/toastedplumm'>toastedplumm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"i'll take care of you, bro" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Car Accidents, M/M, hospital tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedplumm/pseuds/toastedplumm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, who’s your emergency contact?"</p><p>“Call an ambulance!”</p><p>“He’s still conscious! How in the hell is he still conscious?”</p><p>“What’s your name? Where were you headed?”</p><p>He groaned, trying to process what was being asked of him. He wanted to put his hands over his eyes, but he couldn’t move his arms to shield himself from the bright sky. Finally, after being pestered by the stranger asking his name, he spoke.</p><p>“I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” he said, “and I was heading to the security office of the Tower office building.” He winced. He was speaking quickly so as not to cause himself too much pain.</p><p>[Mondo and Kiyotaka haven't spoken in years, but they are brought together by fate and the convenience of hospital rooms that are close together.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"i'll take care of you, bro" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>part 1 - in the hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>summary: kiyotaka gets hit by a car and mondo hears about it when in the hospital visiting his brother after an accident with the crazy diamonds. kiyotaka doesn't expect the troublemaker that he thought disliked him in high school to visit him. this was kind of a vent but not really anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eleven-thirty. Right on schedule.”</p><p>As Kiyotaka stepped out into the cold from his warm apartment, he adjusted his hat and rubbed his hands together. It wasn’t snowy outside today, just frosty and cold. It’d be better with snow, he thought.</p><p>The former hall monitor’s nose was red from the cold already, and he was praying that he got to his shift at work without slipping and falling, or worse. He had declined offers of a ride or cab money from friends, saying that he “could walk to work” and that “it wasn’t very far from my house, so I’d be fine.” His house was on nearly the opposite side of town from the building where he worked, so he had lied to get his friends and family off his back about it. Besides, he liked to walk.</p><p>“It’s so cold,” he muttered, rubbing his hands together after pressing the crosswalk button. He stepped out onto the street once the man standing still on a red background to indicate a “don’t walk'' turned into a yellowish-white man on a green background indicating that walking is safe now. What he and the light hadn’t accounted for was the speeding car barreling down the street towards him, unable to stop because the roads were icy. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Taka exclaimed as the car honked and skidded closer to him. He froze with terror, knowing he couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. All he could do was stare through the windshield of the vehicle right as it hit him, like a nervous deer in the headlights of a hunter’s pickup truck. </p><p>The impact from the crash didn’t cause him to scream. It didn’t knock him out. His body was overwhelmed with an intense pain, and all he could do was lay there. Tears spilled from his eyes. The words of bystanders coupled with the sounds of distant sirens swirled around him in his half-conscious haze.</p><p>“Sir, who’s your emergency contact?”</p><p>“Call an ambulance!”</p><p>“He’s still conscious! How in the hell is he still conscious?”</p><p>“What’s your name? Where were you headed?”</p><p>He groaned, trying to process what was being asked of him. He wanted to put his hands over his eyes, but he couldn’t move his arms to shield himself from the bright sky. Finally, after being pestered by the stranger asking his name, he spoke.</p><p>“I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” he said, “and I was heading to the security office of the Tower office building.” He winced. He was speaking quickly so as not to cause himself too much pain. At least one of his ribs was broken, and he could feel every single individual pain in his body. His head ached, and he couldn’t help the tears that poured from his eyes. He wanted to stop crying. The crying just hurt him more. He felt himself being gently picked up, and everything went dark.</p><p>Waking up hours later, alone, in a hospital room wasn’t something Kiyotaka was prepared for. The sharp pains throughout his body had been reduced to dull aches for the moment thanks to medication. The doctor strode in, wearing a white coat and looking pretty generic as far as doctors go.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Ishimaru, how are you feeling?” the doctor asked. </p><p>“I feel like I got hit by a car.” Taka frowned, taking in the room around him. His coat and anything that was salvageable that he’d come in with were neatly piled on a table across the room. </p><p>His injuries weren’t as terrible as he’d thought: a broken leg, a couple broken ribs, and a broken arm, according to the doctor. He had stitches on his arm and forehead. It was by some miracle of god that he was still breathing. The car hit him at a pretty good speed.</p><p>“Would you like to try to reach your family, Mr. Ishimaru?” the doctor asked. “Also, there’s a young man who was visiting down the hall who wanted to come visit you. I told him you were unconscious, and he said he’d come back.”</p><p>“Sir, I doubt my family has enough time to come here. We Ishimarus are very busy.” Taka paused for a moment, “Who’s asking about me?” </p><p>The doctor paused for a moment. “Mondo Owada. He’s visiting his brother here.” He set his papers down. “Shall I send him in?”</p><p>Taka was taken aback by this. The guy who’d bullied him in high school wanted to see him now? He raised an eyebrow at the doctor. “Mondo Owada? I haven’t heard that name since I was taking him to the principal back in school.” He attempted a chuckle, but it didn’t come across as anything other than half-hearted and kind of sad. </p><p>“Mr. Ishimaru, I need an answer.” The doctor urged.</p><p>Kiyotaka coughed, wincing afterward. “Send him in.” He sighed. </p><p>The doctor nodded and stepped out of the room. Before Taka could mentally prepare himself, an all too familiar voice rang out through the room.</p><p>“Taka!” It exclaimed. The tall male associated with the voice stepped into Kiyotaka’s line of sight. “Damn, man, I haven’t seen you in forever! You look… you look awful! What the hell happened?”</p><p>“Hello Owada.” Taka mumbled. “I got hit by a speeding car on the way to work.” He watched as Mondo sat in the chair by his bed. “How have you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been alright. My brother was run off the road yesterday, and he’s here down the hall.” Mondo inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Hey, do you want anything from the cafeteria? I’m hungry. Thinkin’ of gettin’ food.”</p><p>“Uhh, I’m not hungry right now. You can order with my phone though, and I’ll pay for it.” Taka replied. He messed with the edge of the tape that held his IV in. </p><p>“I’m not makin’ you pay. You’re injured. I don’t believe in making hurt people pay for things.” Mondo said, picking up the phone. “What’s your favorite food?”</p><p>“I’m really not hungry right now, Mondo.” Kiyotaka sighed softly. His stomach growled, </p><p>“I heard that. I’m getting you some soup or something.” Mondo said as he dialed. </p><p>“Fine.” Kiyotaka replied. “So remind me again why you decided to show up here after your last memory of me was probably busting you for smoking on school grounds?”</p><p>Mondo shrugged. “I’ve kinda wanted to see you for some reason, and I jumped at the chance to see you when I heard from that loud doctor who’s probably gonna get fired that you were here.” Once he got through to the cafeteria, he ordered himself a hamburger and Taka a bowl of soup with crackers. He thanked the person he was talking to and hung up. He took off his coat and set it on the arm of the chair he sat in.</p><p>“Oh, well, it’s nice to see you again.” Taka smiled tiredly. “How’s Daiya doing? You mentioned he was in an accident recently.”</p><p>“Daiya’s gettin’ out of here today, and he’s going to a conference with the gang.” Mondo replied, messing up his pompadour just for the fun of doing it. It’d already been messed up by his helmet on the ride over here. He pulled his long hair back away from his face. “I’ll be home alone. It’s hasn’t been the same since we had ta’ have Chuck put down.”  </p><p>Taka raised an eyebrow at Mondo. “Are you looking for an excuse to stay here and catch up?” He asked. He vividly remembered being a little attracted to Mondo in high school. He went out of his way to catch Mondo breaking the rules just so he could see him, but that was beside the point. </p><p>“I mean, are you offering?” Mondo chuckled softly. “I’d love to stay.” </p><p>Taka sighed, shaking his head. “I mean, don’t go out of your way for me—”</p><p>“Like you went out of your way to bust me in high school just so you could see me more?” Mondo asked smugly, causing Taka to glare at him. </p><p>“I hate you.” Taka chuckled, shaking his head. “But, if you’d like, you can stay. I’m not one to turn down a friend.” </p><p>Mondo grinned. “Then it’s settled! I’ll be your ‘support person’ or whatever.” He said proudly. “You don’t get ta’ kiss me or whatever though.” He stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I won’t be leaving this bed.” Taka rolled his eyes. “Wait, how did you know-”</p><p>“I can read you like a book, Ishimaru.”</p><p>Taka put his face in his hands. He didn’t realize he was that easy to read. He didn’t realize he wore his emotions on his sleeve and emoted way too much. He didn’t realize that his eyes lit up and his cheeks turned pink when Mondo asked to stay. </p><p>“But it’s okay, ‘cause I think it’s cute.” Mondo smiled, patting Taka’s head. </p><p>“An order for Mr. Kiyotaka Ishimaru?” The food service aide gently opened the door, gently pushing a cart in. She set the meals on the table in the room and helped Kiyotaka into a seated position from the recline he’d had his bed in. </p><p>“The soup’s Taka’s. The burger’s mine.” Mondo said. “Thank you ma’am.”</p><p>The food service aide nodded and left Mondo and Taka alone once more. Mondo sighed loudly and dramatically as he reached for the hamburger on the table.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Taka asked as he opened the package of crackers given to him. He dipped one in his soup and ate it. He took a few bites of soup, his stomach growling as the warm liquid touched his tongue. </p><p>“I’m good. Just really hungry.” Mondo said with a mouthful of hamburger.</p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Taka chided. </p><p>“Sorry, Mr. Eating Police.” Mondo joked after swallowing. “Anyway, I’m sure the doctor’ll be delighted to see that you’re getting better already. You’re almost back to your old self!” He teased. He looked over at the whiteboard in the room. “Oh, you’re seeing the same doctor Daiya saw after he was run off the road.” He noted. “That’s cool. He’ll recognize me.” </p><p>Taka yawned halfway through his bowl of soup. “I’m gonna pass out after this, I swear.” He said, tiredly putting another spoonful of soup in his mouth.</p><p>“You ought’a sleep. The doctors’ll be in here on and off through the night, and they come in like a damn SWAT team.” Mondo chuckled.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll sleep.” Taka replied after finishing his meal. “Eventually.”</p><p>“You’re so stubborn it’s cute.” Mondo replied. He leaned over and kissed Taka’s forehead. Taka was taken aback by this.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“I dunno! It felt right!”</p><p>The pair was interrupted in their squabbling by a nurse coming in to administer more pain medication and check Taka’s vitals. “How is everything? I see you’ve eaten some soup.”</p><p>“I’m- I’m good.” Taka replied, his cheeks pink.</p><p>“You sure? You look a little pink.” The nurse raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I assure you I’m fine.” Taka glared at Mondo.</p><p>“Good. Your vitals are good. Do you have any concerns for the doctor?” She asked as she checked Taka’s IV.</p><p>Taka shook his head. “Nope. I’m as good as I can be after being hit by a car.” He said with a slight bob of his head. </p><p>“Get some rest.” The nurse said as she neared the door. She gave the pair one last glance before leaving.</p><p>“I’m sorry I kissed you. For some reason it just… it felt right.” Mondo said with a sigh.</p><p>“Do you- can you do it again?” </p><p>“Any time, Taka.” Mondo leaned over and kissed Taka’s forehead. Taka reached over and gently placed his hand on Mondo’s head. </p><p>“Thank you for being here. I appreciate it. You know my family is too busy to care that I'm here.” Taka sighed softly. “I’m glad we were brought back together by fate, even if I had to be hit by a car.” He chuckled softly.</p><p>Mondo smiled. “I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other since high school. Right now, I feel like we’ve been talkin’ since we graduated.” He chuckled softly. He scooted his chair closer to Taka. </p><p>“I know, right? It feels like we’ve been in contact, but we haven’t caught up much.” Taka said with a smile. He was able to forget his pain and be happy with Mondo by his side. “But seriously, how’d you know that I liked you in high school?”</p><p>“Remember when your journal had been stolen from your locker and you never got it back?” Mondo asked. “I’d stolen it and kept it because I was too ashamed to give it back. I had a crush on you, and I was too afraid that you’d hate me if I admitted I stole it.” He put his head down.</p><p>“That’s where it went!” Taka exclaimed. “I was wondering where it went. I miss it to this day. It was a nice journal, and my grandfather bought it for me.”</p><p>“It’s back at my house. I can get it for you tomorrow if you’d like.” </p><p>Taka shook his head. “You don’t need to give it back. And I don’t want you to leave me.”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll take care of ya, bro” Mondo sat back in his chair. “You ought’a try to sleep now. It’s getting dark outside, and it’s kinda late. The nurse’ll yell at me for keepin’ you up if I don’t make you sleep.”</p><p>Taka nodded and closed his eyes. Mondo shut the light off and moved over to the futon in the room. He laid down and used his coat as a pillow as he drifted off to sleep. </p><p>Taka opened his eyes. “Thanks, bro.” He said to the snoring Mondo before he, too, went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>